leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS001
A Glimpse of the Glow (Japanese: VS ミュウ VS Mew) is the first round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Pallet Town, a small group of children is trying to capture a . Seeing the children struggling to do so, a laughing walks up to them and teaches the children how to catch a Pokémon by mentioning that a Pokémon first needs to be weakened before throwing a Poké Ball at it. While explaining every one of his moves to the children, Red sends out his Poliwhirl and commands him to use on the Nidorino, before throwing a Poké Ball at him and successfully capturing him, causing the children to cheer. Red starts explaining the concept of Pokémon and says that he is the best Trainer around before stating that he will catch every kind of Pokémon. On their way back home, the children start to ask Red about . He mentions that they don't need this "old nut" because he already can teach them everything they need to know. They mention , who he taught to be a great Trainer, but Red boasts that he can beat him, no matter his training. Red says goodbye to the younger children and departs for home. Lost in thought thinking about Professor Oak, Red accidentally bumps into a group of s, prompting the one he bumped into to scold him. Red notices some Great Balls hanging on the Grunt's belt, and, realizing they are Pokémon Trainers, he decides to follow them. After some time, the Team Rocket Grunts stop, and Red hides in some bushes nearby. He overhears the group speaking about a "Phantom Pokémon" inhabiting the Western Forest. After Team Rocket leaves for the Western Forest, Red runs home to grab an armful of Poké Balls so he can capture the mysterious new Pokémon. Entering the Western Forest, Red spots another Trainer battling a strange, glowing Pokémon, . The other Trainer, , sends out his to attack the wild Mew. Mew easily evades Charmander's attacks, however, prompting Blue to recall his Pokémon. Shocked that Blue surrendered so quickly, Red impulsively comes out of the bushes and tells Blue off. Determined to not let the Pokémon escape, Red chooses Poliwhirl to battle against Mew, commanding him to use Water Gun, but Mew counters the attack, knocking out Poliwhirl. Mew leaves, leaving Red and Poliwhirl in a daze. Blue steps in and tells Red that he made a foolish choice in battling Mew, as Mew was superior in strength; Blue then leaves. Later, Team Rocket, still hot on Mew's trail, bump into Red for a second time. One of the members starts yelling at Red, but the others remind the Grunt that finding Mew is more important than the kid. With the sun setting on the outskirts of Pallet Town, Red heads home after a long day. Spotting Professor Oak's Laboratory, he decides to go and meet Professor Oak, and hopefully be given some good advice. Red then starts to reach for the doorbell. Major events * catches a . * Red meets . * Red and Blue see a . Debuts * * * s Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * (fantasy) * s * Pallet Town kids Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * ( 's; new) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * This chapter is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. * One of the Pallet Town kids bears resemblance to a . ** The girl with the Pallet Town kids bears a resemblance to , albeit with different clothing. * is shown to have spines on its back. This is the same as on its Generation I back sprites, but is absent in those of future generations. * The s have Great Balls on their belt as opposed to regular Poké Balls. * A reference is made to the games in the way that Poké Balls have a one attempt catch when Red enters the Western Forest to try to track the " " with an armful of Poké Balls. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu=Mew |de= VS. Mew |it=VS Mew |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Mew |es_eu= |th= |vi=VS Mew }} de:Kapitel 1 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS001 fr:Chapitre 1 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA001 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第1話 zh:PS001